thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Antony Galluci
Run kids, RUN! This is owned by a SALMON! Info Name: Antony Galluci Gender: Male District: 7 Age: 14 Weapon: Hatchet, Cleaver, Throwing Axe Appearance: Antony is nothing special for a 14 year old, being a little small for his age. He has decent lengthed brown hair and brown eyes, a common trait for a Galluci. Strengths/skills: Extremely fast, excellent at taming animals (especially dogs), good climbing skills. Weakness(es): Poor plant identification, hot temper. Personality: Antony is that creepy kid in class, who strays from the others and sometimes spurts out disturbing phrases in a hissy voice. He has poor social skills and it shows, as his topics are really off putting and would drive anyone away from him. He has a strong hatred of people, including his own family, and will normally go berserk on someone if he feels he needs to. The only thing he can show love and kindness too are his dogs, a secret stray pack he managed to tame in the District 7 woods. He's normally never around because he is out in the woods with his animals friends. To sum it up, he's creepy, has no social skills, hates people, and only loves animals. Backstory/History: Being born to the infamous Boris Galluci, a victor who won by some of the most gruesome means, Antony and his two siblings weren't raised right. Being the youngest, Antony had gotten the least, but it still showed. Boris was a satanist and an evil man, who during his games, captured weak tributes and sacrificed them to the devil. After his games, he captured the heart of a capitol woman with false love, managing to fool the lady. After having 3 children, his use for her ran out, and he brutally sacrificed her. Boris then through his former wife's body in a river, and being a capitol citizen, no one in the district cared enough to search for the missing woman. Antony was treated coarsely by his father, and do to the abuse, developed anti-social personality traits. He's often run away to the woods, and one day, ended up spending the entire night in the forest of District 7. While there, he managed to tame a wild pack of dogs, and soon considered them his only real friends. He soon grew very close to his dogs, soon thinking of them as his real family, and that he wasn't a Galluci. When he finally returned home, he has a run in with his older brother Jon, who attempted to cut off his fingers and toes for his own sadistic purposes. Antony managed to escape from Jon, and had to run back into the forest. He managed to live with his pack of dogs for 3 whole days. However, when a local poacher shot and killed one of his dogs, Antony's hidden trait, his extreme wrath, showed in fierce fire. He broke into the poacher's home that night, brutally butchering the man with a hatchet and ordering his dog friends to rip him to shreds. Due to such a violent crime, peacekeepers tried to find the person responsible. Deducing it as a wolf attack, the death of the poacher went quiet, and all seemed well... until reaping day of course. It seemed family of the poacher had witnessed Antony's deeds, and made sure he was reaped. Antony was enraged and attempted to attack the family, but he was dragged onto stage by peacekeepers, unable to get revenge. Token: ??? Height: 5'7" Fears: His dog pack dying. Alliance: With his tamed animals (aka loner) Category:Males Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:14 year olds Category:District 7